Solitaire Chimère
by MxMs
Summary: Cela fait un an que j’ai cessé de rire . M’a tu oublié ? OS. Pov George . Spoiler HP7


_**Solitaire Chimère.**  
_

_Mon esprit comme mes vertèbres  
Invoque ardemment le repos  
Le cœur plein de songes funèbres  
[Charles Baudelaire]_

_  
_  
J'ai toujours pensé que si l'un de nous devait être amené à mourir avant l'autre, je sera celui ci, je ne le pensais pas, je le voulais, je ne m'imaginais pas vivre seul, sans toi, j'avais peur de devenir le Jumeaux solitaire . A nous deux, nous ne formions qu'une seule et unique personne, et moi, tous seul, qui suis -je ? Que suis-je ? La moitié de quelqu'un ? que c'est drôle… Tu ne trouve pas ? Tous le monde le sais, un être humain auquel il manque la moitié de son corps, de son âme, n'est rien d'autre que la moitié d'une charogne, après tout, sans toi je ne suis qu'un cadavre. Tu était mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, ma vie, la petite lueur que certains appelle une âme, chose sans laquelle un homme ne peut pas vivre, bref, tu l'a compris, tu étais tout, tu étais moi, j'étais toi, nous n'étions qu'un . Lorsque tu es mort, je suis mort avec toi .

Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressentis ce jour là, durant cet nuit là, à ce moment là, lorsque je t'ai vu tomber je ne voulais pas croire, lorsque ton cœur à cesser de battre, le mien s'ait brisé, lorsque tes yeux peu à peu on été recouvert de se nuage gris et que ta peau a pris cette teinte grisâtre, mon regard c'est remplis de larme, mes poumons ont cessé de fonctionner et le monde c'est écroulé . Je n'avais que faire des sorts qui de toutes part volaient, moi, je ne voyais que toi, lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai été choqué par la froideur de ta peau laiteuse . Ce fut comme une révélation , tu étais mort … pas moi . Malheureusement .

Ton visage abordait ce sourire sarcastique qui t'était si singulier comme la terre garde les trace de quelconques civilisations anciennes aujourd'hui disparues . Ce qui restait de toi, ce cadavre cette boite vide se moquait de moi, _« j'ai été le premier »_ semblait-il me dire . Où était tu lorsque j'ai enfouis ma tête au creux de ton cou et mordu ta peau pour ne pas crier, lorsque j'ai baisé ton front pour la dernière foi, tu étais absent, tu n'à pas répondus à mes appels de détresses, en quelque sorte, tu m'a abandonné . Tu es partis, loin de moi sans même me dire adieu et aujourd'hui me voilà devant un morceau de marbre gravé de ton nom

_« Frédérique Weasley  
__1978 –1998 »_

je n'avais jamais pris le temps de lire cette plaque, aujourd'hui je me rend compte à quel point les mots sonnent faux, les dates inscrites son bien trop proches, tu ne méritais pas de mourir .  
Pourquoi donc m'a tu laissé ?  
Tu ne peux te douter du nombre de cauchemars que ta mort à engendrée , lorsque je pense à toi je te revoie étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant le long de ton crane et des yeux inconnus, les tiens, vides . Chaque jours je t'imagine sous cette terre humide, enfin, j'imagine ton corps, ce cadavre en pleine décomposition, si tu savais à quelle point cette image me crève le cœur.

Te souviens tu, lorsque nous n'étions encore que des gosses infernales et que nous nous aventurions dans ces cimetières moldu par simple curiosité ? Nous ne nous rendions pas compte à quel point la mort était une chose difficile, nous en rions . En rie tu aujourd'hui ?  
Je n'ai pas oublié la longue discussion que nous avions eu au lendemain de la mort de Digori, tu disais ne pas en avoir peur, tu disais que même mort tu continuerais à faire rire le monde, tu disais même qu'il serait plus simple de faire des conneries une foi la haut, qui soupçonnerait un mort ?  
J'ai essayé d'être attentif, je ne cessais de repenser à ces paroles, j'espérais que tu me ferai un signe, je sais, c'est stupide, j'ai beau être attentif, je n'ai rien vu, rien sentit.

Cela fait un an que j'ai cessé de rire . _M'a tu oublié ?_

_…_

_Ce soir là, un jeune homme était accroupis sur la terre humide d'un cimetière d'Angleterre  
ce soir là, quelque pars dans le monde des rires d'enfants résonnèrent en cœur. _

…

_M'a tu oublié ?_


End file.
